What A Shame
by Ginga no Yousei
Summary: -ONESHOT- It was just an ordinary day for the town of Wolkinsford, England. If you consider an odd case of murders at the resident lake ordinary. Six high school teenagers go on a trip to the lake, ignorant of the danger. There they experience something otherworldly...


Okay I decided to make a oneshot. It's for my Doctor Who OC. It was originally going to be a 2nd-parter, but I decided against it.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING HERE. The names and town I just made up at the last second. wasn't gonna leave the victim of the story unnamed. I don't own Doctor Who though.

_ . / # / X_

That's the link to the character art. Just remove the spaces and change the upper case to lower case.

Anyways, ON WITH THE ONESHOT.

* * *

_A group of teenagers, drove to a lake. They had just decided to go on the last day of their spring break to enjoy themselves a day of relaxation at the lake. But it would prove fatal for one of the youngest of their group. Young Cynthia Corvalis, only 14, a freshman who had her entire future set out in front of her. She wasn't the first to go, but most certainly not the last._

_When they made the suggestion to go to the lake as a camping trip, they couldn't resist the urge to go tell their classmates about spoke of their plans before school let out to other friends and their relatives. All which had warned them not to go._

_They said that the lake was __**haunted**__._

_That there had been a case of disappearances over the last few months, where people had gone to the lake, but had been acting strange before then. They had been so determined to go to the lake, even canceling any plans that they made before. They'd be gone the next day, with only a limb left ashore to identify._

_But the group shrugged it off, believing it to be just the work of a murder. But only poor Cynthia knew better than to think that. Her family was raised to believe of the supernatural, and she saw how obvious the killings were. None of the victims had been connected in any way, nor did they know each other in life. They were not of the same gender, nor age._

_She was too proud to admit it, But she was __**afraid**__. __**Terrified**__ was a better word for it._

_She was afraid for herself._

_Afraid for the __**others**__. But she never protested against going. No matter how much she wanted to something just wouldn't let her. That and the fact that the her friends would get mad at her and make fun of her uncertainty. She already did but they had said that she worried too much._

_She shrugged it off, thinking that maybe that they were right. But then suddenly, she started to have nightmares days before the camping trip._

_She'd dream of being underwater, feeling as if she was being dragged under, with hands tightly wrapped around her small neck. She couldn't __**breathe**__. The entire time being strangled and pulled down, all she could see was pitch black...__**with red glowing eyes glaring madly at her**__..._

_She'd wake up in a sweat, breathing hard as if a pressure were lifted from her. She wouldn't go back to sleep after that, fearing the chances that the dream would continue._

_This time, She woke up by the sound of a car horn, and looked outside to see her friends already packed and ready to go._

_She got up, fixed her bed, and got ready for the trip._

_She immediately halted after taking off her nightshirt, to see bruises around her neck._

_The shape of __**hands**__..._

_She shook, horrified. "It was just a dream," she kept telling herself, as she got dressed. "Just a horrible dream."_

_It was a fairly short drive to her to the lake. Finding a good spot when they arrived, they began to unpack everything. She walked over to the lake and sat on the grainy sand that was the shore of the lake, picking up a handful of sand and just letting it run through her fingers like water. She sat there, dazed, wondering if being here was such a good idea._

_She stopped daydreaming when a football accidentally came in contact with the back of her hand. Jonathan Crabienski, a junior only two years her senior, ran up, picked up the football, and apologized. They spoke for a while, completely unaware of the eyes that followed their every move, peering from under the water._

_A buzzing noise was heard through the air, and both covered their ears when the buzzing turned to a sharp hum. They got up from their spot near the edge of the lake, and ran back to camp, still covering their ears. When they got to camp, everyone was doing the same._

_They too were covering their ears, their eyes squeezed shut tightly as the sound grew louder. She glanced around and counted everyone. Five people in the group. Everyone was present and accounted for._

_The sound soon became unbearably too much for them, and one by one, they passed out, collapsing to the ground._

_She was all that was left, and she was scared. She was so frightened by what was happening, she blindly ran. She didn't care where she ran, as long as it was far away from the lake._

_She kept running and running. Ran until everything around her was a blur. The sharp noise and noises from the forest at night only proved to scare her even more._

_With her legs growing sore and her body feeling tired, she stopped to catch her breathe and looked around to see where she ended up. Hoping that she was out of that hellish forest._

_But fate was not on her side._

_To her horror, she was standing on the sandy shore of the lake._

_She had ran in complete circles!_

_But how was this possible?!_

_A nagging voice in the very back her her mind whispered that something was wrong, it as if there had been something keeping her there near the lake, leading her...to her doom._

_'We've got to get out of here!' her mind screamed at her. She turned to run, only for her legs to be grabbed by their ankles, grabbed by what felt like webbed human hands. Hands that were wet and cold, cold as a corpse._

_She was slowly being dragged, into the lake. Before she could release a scream, she disappeared under the waves. The humming turned to singing, a song without words that cried out in victory._

_She was sinking deeper and deeper. She trashed and jerked around, holding her breath, struggling to get free and to surface for air, to escape._

_The hands removed themselves from her ankles, but as quickly as they let go, they grasped her throat._

_With a chilling realization, her blood froze in her veins. Same murky dark waters. Same glowing red eyes glaring into her own smugly and hungrily. Same breathless feeling. The feeling of life leaving her. Her own heart beating loudly in her ears._

_What she had been dreaming about for the last week, every day, was coming true._

_No. They hadn't been __**dreams**__._

_They had been a __**vision**__._

_A vision of her own __**death**__._

_Everything began to grow dark. She could feel her heart slowing down, and the eyes that she could see so clearly, began to blur._

_She surrendered to her fate, closing her eyes, waiting for the cold embrace of death to welcome her with open arms._

======================================================================= LINE BREAK | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | =======================================================================

_At the surface...the ear piercing singing had stopped, and the remaining teenagers slowly awoke, feeling as if something had been missing._

**_They couldn't recall what, so they shrugged and started to pack up, only for Jonathan's girlfriend to shriek in terror, pointing at a severed limb that rested on the sand of the bloodied shore._**

_Panicked, John quickly phoned the police, calling about the limb and the blood._

_When the police arrived, so did some of the local townspeople. One of them commented that "Whoever was killed, may their souls be saved by god."_

_When the group of teens were questioned by the police, they said that there had been five of them down here._

_"Five?" A policeman echoed. "But there are only four of you."_

_"No no no, there was definitely five." said John, his voiced screamed with certainty, but the look on his face said the opposite. He looked more confused by his answer, rather than the officer's question._

_"So where's the fifth? Better yet who?" the officer asked, suspicious. He suspected that they were lying, but with the looks on their faces and their trembling, he couldn't bring himself to call them out._

_He asked the question a second time, this time softly, not wanting to make them upset or scare them anymore than that arm did._

_They didn't know where the fifth went. And when asked who they were, they couldn't give an answer._

_It wasn't that they completely forgot, it was just that they didn't remember who that person was. ll they knew, was that there had most positively been a fifth person among them._

_When everything was said and done, and the arm carefully wrapped up and packed in ice in the custody of the police, the lake grew quiet, and the parking lot emptied._

_A quiet giggle ran out through the empty woods, and a head popped out of the water, smiling._

_An __**angelic**__ smile, with such __**demonic**__ red eyes..._

======================================================================= LINE BREAK | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | =======================================================================

_The next day had been like any other day, with everyone doing the same old thing they did every time._

_The newspaper that morning bore the headlines __**"ATTACK AT LAKE! KILLER STILL AT LARGE!"**__. The town had been somewhat solemn and somber, but even though another member of their beloved town was taken, they couldn't recall who. A select few remembered her, Cynthia Corvalis. The only question was why. Why had only they remembered?_

_Why had everyone forgotten her?_

_What exactly was going on in this town, that was once peaceful and full of life?_

_Later, by some odd circumstance, the mayor had changed their name from Wolkinsford, to Amnesia, befitting the effect of the murders that it held over the people of the once good and clean town._

======================================================================= LINE BREAK | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | =======================================================================

(? POV)

I wasn't strong enough to completely erase their memories. But it had been awhile since I have eaten, so I didn't have enough strength to erase all of their memories of the earthling. She deserved it. She had such a bright future that it hurt to see it. So

I snuffed it out. Seeing her happily talk to that boy only served to make me angrier, reminded me of how trapped I am on Earth. With my ship destroyed, there is no way I could leave this planet of dirt.

"But I guess it isn't so bad." I smiled as I ran my hand through her hair, removing any tangles or knots. I sighed as the waves brushed against me, as I sat on a bed of rocks that surrounded a small island that rested in the middle of the lake.

"After all, her hair is such a lovely shade of red. Red like the blood of humans." I giggled and held the head close to my chest, remembering my vast collection of trophies that sat in the wreckage of my ship that was at the bottom of the lake.

"I'll go after that other girl's head too." I grinned, my fangs glistening with small remainders of blood. That girl has such long, lovely locks of brown hair. She'd make a wonderful gift for her mother. IF I ever got off this planet.

I begun to sing, silently hoping that this time, one of my own would be able to hear my message beneath the sound, to come and save me from this planet and its screams of pain. To save me from the humans that were so **ignorant** of their own home's suffering from their foolish actions. Everyday they either burned down a forest, ignorantly tossed garbage into the ocean, or shot another innocent life and buried the remains under the dirt or dumped it somewhere. Every time that happened, the planet's screams grew **louder**.

'One day, They'll get what they deserve, all of them. This disgusting, pathetic, weak race of earthlings.' I snarled, hatred bubbling in my soul.

But for now, I guess I'll just have to continue my harvesting. It's the least I could do to alleviate the pain for this poor child. A shame that many lives will have to be sacrificed for it. Whether they be a man or woman.

What a shame.

_**What a shame.**_

* * *

OOOOH! Sucks for that 14 year old. But you have to admit, It's hard to see who is the victim here, the creature or the people.

t's just a oneshot, that first started explaining one of the deaths that was caused by my DW oc. Y'know, the fish lady. Yeah she's not happy with humans. On her planet, contaminating the water and soil with pollution and garbage is a crime that is punishable by death. Her species are deeply mentally and emotionally connected to their planet after living on it for so long, so they want to keep it happy as much as possible. Their planet is extremely clean so it angers her that earthlings treat their planet so terribly.

Anyone else could easily tell that in the entire Doctor Who series, Earth has been destroyed so many times, even if the destruction wasn't physical to see. Earth is a planet in the series that even when it is saved by the Doctor, the human race manages to kill it every time.

I admit, I really just wanted to make the murders stick out from most others.

And how? By putting a bit of Time Rift effects in it! Every time she killed someone, she'd erase the town's memories of that person. The only issue is that there was so much that she could erase. Less impact the victim has had in every person's life, the more they remember about them. The limit for the erasure is that they won't remember their names, or who they were and what they did. All they'd remember was that there was someone there.

I guess it's like trying to remember someone, but they can't recall the face or name? *trying not to confuse myself or anyone else*

The original 2nd part was going to involve a friend's VERY unique Weeping Angel.

Why a Weeping Angel? Because it's the first Weeping Angel to become human/half time lord via Chameleon Arch and with a bit of influence from a TARDIS.** NOT THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS**.

I was confused at first, because the Doctor's TARDIS is supposed to be the last one.

He explained to me that it took place 15 centuries before the two-part episode "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone". So there was at least one more Time Lord that no one knew about who was extremely good at hiding himself right up until he was ready to die.

I won't say anymore, and not because of how confusing I'm making it sound. In the words of River Song, "Spoilers".

The whole ringing noise bit, is actually part of their hunting technique. They don't want to cause unnecessary panic, so they knock out anyone else other than their prey by using hypersonic sound. Singing sounds a lot like the sounds that a mutio (yes from Ao no Roku Go...the show influenced the character design) makes. It's how they communicate and call out to each other. It's a useful weapon when it's a child calling for their mother. Kinda like a mother gator and her young.

There's a warning for the females of her species. When it's a pregnant mother they are **EXTREMELY DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND**. They'll stop at nothing to destroy whatever they see as a threat to their children. So never approach one.

So yeah. Oneshot is complete. The Doctor wouldn't show up until I create a sequel to this, which will be another oneshot.

Hope you enjoyed my first Doctor Who Oneshot.


End file.
